


Merry Merry Christmas Destiel (One Shot)

by Cassie_Bee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Christmas Smut, Christmas Special, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bee/pseuds/Cassie_Bee
Summary: Pasar la víspera de navidad sin tus seres queridos es deprimente, pero invitar a ese pintor que hace su trabajo en aquel parque, a unas manzanas del edificio donde trabajas, es de locos seguramente.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Merry Merry Christmas Destiel (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brisa uwu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Brisa+uwu).



_Guarda silencio cuando no tengas nada que decir, cuando la pasión genuina te mueva, di lo que tengas que decir, y dilo caliente._

_D. H. Lawrence_

New York es una ciudad hermosa; las luces de cada vivienda, negocio y rascacielos que se encontraban en la zona urbana, iluminaban el gigantesco lugar, incluso podías distinguir entre la oscuridad cuando estabas en lo profundo del Central Park. Ruidosa y apurada, algunas veces insoportablemente pasmada en medio del tráfico los fines de semana, pero aquella temporada de fiestas y celebración podía verse la magnífica presentación de la gran ciudad en todo su esplendor. Luces navideñas con esos colores llamativos decoraban casi todas las calles, los letreros neones que anunciaban las últimas ofertas en obsequios y comida para la cena de ese día, las personas usaban abrigos, guantes esponjosos, gorros, bufandas calientitas y aun así no podían deshacerse del bendito frío tan infernal. Lo que me lleva a la última característica que falta por mencionar, esa forma de agua que cae en bajas temperaturas desde las nubes oscuras del cielo, transformando su consistencia en copos diminutos, millones de ellos acumulándose en la superficie de los suelos, árboles y construcciones. La nieve daba el toque que podría faltar en un sitio tan ilustrativo, pero como cualquier cosa del mundo, el exceso daba alguno que otro inconveniente.

Esa mañana, justo el veinticuatro de diciembre, se había levantado con una motivación que no logró encontrar la noche anterior, cuando salió del edificio histórico después de una larga jornada de trabajo. Claro que pueden preguntarse en qué clase de empleo se encontraba ese hombre apuesto y varonil, a tan sólo un día de la víspera de navidad.

Cuando salió de la universidad de Lawrence, en Kansas, con una carrera como administrador de empresas, él imaginaba que se pasaría el mayor tiempo de su vida detrás de un escritorio y una puerta de vidrio sólido, con su nombre grabado en ella. Ahora, cinco años después y a sus veintinueve años recién cumplidos, era uno de los mejores corredores de bolsa en New York Stock Exchange (NYSE), la mejor bolsa de valores en todo el mundo.

Ciertamente, cuando hablas de algo tan importante, te esperas aventuras que en una oficina jamás encontrarías, pero él no dirigía una gran corporación, mucho menos era el secretario o asistente de alguno de esos petulantes. Alrededor de las nueve y media de la mañana, él llegaba a la gran sala alfombrada de un azul marino, ubicada en un edificio de cientos que rodeaban las calles de Wall Street. La estancia ocupaba demasiados metros cuadrados, y era una infraestructura caracterizada por la peculiaridad en la que estaba construida, con esas enormes y voluptuosas columnas que extendían la bandera americana en el centro. Cuando entraba al lugar, podía admirar las pantallas digitales puestas en las partes de arriba de cada stand, diciendo cualquier información relevante que te servía para ofrecer o comprar tus acciones.

Suena un poco extravagante, lo sé, créanme, pero más que un lugar donde las grandes empresas meten su capital y acciones para invertirlas, es donde aquellas personas identificadas por gafete, corrían aceleradas de un lugar para otro, llamando por teléfono con noticias fascinantes o terribles a sus clientes, otros tenían libretas pequeñas donde apuntaban cientos de números que representaban la mayor parte de su día, o simplemente se aventaban como bestias tratando de ganar las mejores acciones de todo el mes, en cuanto otros, vociferando como simios para que comprasen esas papeletas cargadas en sus bolsillos. En ocasiones su compañero y podría decir, mejor amigo, Benny, y él se burlaban considerablemente por una que otra competencia de esos buitres, que terminaban de una forma no tan sana, siendo sacados del edificio por guardias de seguridad cuando comenzaban con los insultos y golpes.

Podría resumirlo en tres palabras, TODO UN CAOS.

Es por ello que el día anterior había estado tan pesimista con el tema de la navidad, su cabeza se sentía ajetreada por todo lo que procesaba en el trabajo, como para preocuparse en el regalo que le llevaría a Mary y a John, Sam, Jessica, o incluso el pequeño Jack, su lindo y pasivo sobrino que parecía ser muy apegado a él desde que había cumplido sus tres años de edad.

Pero ahora, en su basto y amplio departamento, cubriéndose con tres frazadas afelpadas y una pijama regalada en su cumpleaños por su hermano, se sentía realmente optimista. ¿Por qué? Pues era domingo, un día antes de navidad, y hoy sólo tenía que trabajar hasta medio día; saldría como un cachorro feliz, empacaría sus cosas y tomaría ese vuelo directo a Lawrence, reservado desde una semana atrás. Con la navidad, se cancelaria el trabajo y regresaría después de terminar las fiestas a un lado de su familia. El plan perfecto, no podría fallar en lo absoluto.

Con pesadez, pudo deshacerse de aquellas mantas que lo mantenían caliente en su cama, bajó desafortunadamente el pie izquierdo al suelo helado y sintió un escalofrío llegarle hasta los hombros. Se estremeció por la sensación, y decidió usar mejor las sandalias que usaba en su hogar. Buscó alrededor, al alcance de sus ojos, sin tener mucho éxito, sacó un suspiro y fue cuando escuchó un sonido debajo de la cama.

-Bones, te juro por dios que si llegaste a romper mis sandalias, te dejaré sin comer y sin agua hasta que llegue de navidad. -Ni siquiera él mismo podría creérselo, jamás dejaría a ese tonto perro sin el amor de su vecina de enfrente, la del 153B que ofreció cuidarlo mientras se iba de viaje. Debería poner en su agenda mental, tener que dejar en claro que era completamente homosexual a los pobres ojos de esa chica rubia. A regañadientes, bajó de la cama y se agachó para poder tener una vista debajo de sus preciadas sábanas, con un viejo calcetín, y uno de su calzado babeando entre sus dientes, el canino con su largo pelaje dorado lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de recibir los regaños del ojiverde, quién no pudo resistirse a sus ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia; a veces desconocía si ese gesto lo había copiado de su antiguo dueño, Sam, o había sido al revés.

Ignoró el regaño que debía imponer a aquel peludo y se apresuró a dirigirse al baño y darse una ducha, aún eran las ocho de la mañana, podría irse caminando hasta su trabajo como muchas veces hacia y comprar un buen café en el proceso, tendría tiempo de sobra.

▫️☄️▫️

Tomó las llaves de su apartamento y cerró la puerta después de salir con su maletín y teléfono en mano, cuando dobló la esquina para tomar el ascensor e ir de bajada, se encontró y saludó a la señora Armstrong, una de sus vecinas que usaba andadera por alguna dificultad que tenía a su larga edad. Esperó algunos segundos y las puertas metálicas se abrieron después de un sonido de campana, tal como el reloj que pones al hornear cupcakes. Cuando salió del edificio, extendió su mano derecha, dejando ver el otro obsequio de su madre que le daba la hora en esos momentos. Cuarto para las nueve era un buen tiempo, así que empezó a caminar con ánimos, arreglando discretamente su traje y abrigo que parecían estar inquietos con la fría brisa de la mañana. Cruzó la calle hasta el parque que, a su criterio, era más una plaza con árboles centrados que un área verde. Junto a uno de esos árboles, un montón de personas estaban reunidas de forma circular, pensó que tal vez podría deberse a un espectáculo de aquel mimo que vio hace una semana, y siguió caminando para comprar ese café que era deliciosamente imposible. Hace un par de años observó un carrito miniatura, ¡que vendía café! A decir verdad pensó varios minutos el comprarlo o no, ya que ese día la cafetería donde compraba su bebida caliente había cerrado, y no le quedaban muchas opciones, pues el instantáneo que daban en su trabajo era un asco. Fue cuando pensó que no podría ser peor el de esa mujer pelirroja con delantal en medio de la acera, entre las personas que caminaban sobre ella. Decidió comprárselo, y jamás se arrepentiría de esa decisión, porque justo ahora se dirigía a la misma dirección donde siempre la veía, con unas buenas ganas del exquisito sabor amargo en su paladar.

\- ¡Dean! ¡Buenos días! ¿Lo de siempre? -Su sonrisa traviesa reflejaba la pequeña broma que posiblemente haría.

-Charlie, sólo vendes un tipo de café, ¿Qué podrías ofrecerme además de azúcar? -Sonrió divertido.

-Esperaba que preguntaras eso, porque en esta ocasión especial, puedo ponerle un toque de canela o romero, lo que prefieras para navidad. -Charlie mostró dos tarros de vidrio con dichos condimentos, tan energética como el rubio esa mañana.

-Dame uno de cada uno, será su regalo de Benny, así no se pondrá tan pesado. -Bromeó Dean, sacando su cartera y tomando un par de dólares. Mientras olía de más el aroma delicioso que emanaba ese carrito, miró a todos sus lados, admirando la nevada que inició una semana atrás, todo esa consistencia blanca que llenaba las ramas y troncos de los árboles, ahora sin una pizca de hojas. Las orillas de la acera eran utilizadas para amontonar el exceso de nieve, y los faros eran igualmente cubiertos por ella. Su mirada terminó donde antes había personas admirando algún entretenimiento, y se sorprendió cuando notó que no se trataba del mimo, sino de aquel pintor que llegaba cada mañana para hacer su trabajo, miraba atentamente como hablaba con una chica mientras le tendía un cuadro con lo que parecía ser, un retrato de ella, ambos reían y conversaban de manera amistosa, pero solo se concentró en aquel moreno, de cabello oscuro y un cuerpo esbelto, ¡y esa sonrisa! Raramente podía apreciar esa dicha, generalmente lo encontraba con un ceño fruncido, concentrado, y ladeando la cabeza mientras pasaba un pincel delgado por el lienzo blanco, trazando los colores del entorno. Siempre tenía puesta esa linda gabardina color crema que le sentaba tan bien, y ahora usaba un par de guantes negros y una bufanda anaranjada, haciendo que de alguna forma, su piel pareciese tener una tonalidad cálida, a pesar del helado clima que existía.

Ustedes se preguntaran como era posible que pudiera tomarse el tiempo para notar todas esas cosas en el moreno, y llegar al trabajo a tiempo. Había ocasiones, que despertaba más temprano de lo normal, y aún así seguía con su rutina de siempre, pasando por su buen café con Charlie y disfrutándolo en una de las bancas verdes de madera alojadas en la plaza. Siempre que llegaba, el de la gabardina ya estaba trabajando con mucha concentración, pero jamás podía acercarse a más de diez metros por su increíble y estúpida timidez, o tal vez no se sentía con el valor para interrumpir lo que sea que estuviese pintando, solo se quedaba ahí, tomando su amargo elixir de la mañana y admirando a aquel sujeto en silencio, para luego seguir con su camino.

-Deberías mover tu tonto trasero con Castiel, y decirle de una vez que quieres una cita con él.

\- ¿Cómo? -Preguntó sorprendido, sosteniendo los dos vasos térmicos que le tendía la pelirroja.

-Castiel, el apuesto hombrecillo que se esconde detrás de su atril, cuando se marcha a veces compra un café, te sorprenderías si te dijera lo bien que me llevo con él. -Soltó orgullosa de su amistad.

\- ¿Tú sabias su nombre y jamás me dijiste Charlie? -Con su gesto molesto, hizo que Charlie se soltara en risas.

-No es como si tuviera mucho tiempo sabiéndolo, además creí que te atreverías a hablarle, pero mira, ya casi es navidad y tu sigues viéndolo desde lejos, como acosador.

-No soy un maldito acosador, solo veo su trabajo. -Se excusó torpemente.

-Si vieras en verdad su trabajo no estarías aquí hablando como idiota conmigo, tal vez estarías en cama de ese lindo artista. -Con eso, la chica tomó el dinero de entre los dedos del rubio, regalándole una sonrisa a su rostro sonrojado y a la vez, confundido por sus palabras.

-Adiós Charlie. -Sonrió sarcástico, dejando el tema por sentado.

\- ¡Piensa lo que te dije Winchester! -Gritó al último, pero el ojiverde solo tenía algo en su mente, y era el nombre del apuesto hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos por las mañanas.

▫️☄️▫️

A medio día salió del trabajo con un humor mejor de lo que esperaba, a último minuto las acciones de un cliente habían subido un doscientos por ciento y las había vendido en menos de media hora, se despidió de Benny deseándole una Feliz Navidad, y éste lo había maldecido por su gran suerte. Ahora podía irse felizmente a su departamento y empacar para tomar ese vuelo en el aeropuerto, llegaría en tres horas y vería a su familia después de haberlo hecho en Acción de Gracias.

Caminó más rápido de lo habitual, pasando tres manzanas con facilidad y cruzando por ese parque otra vez, como todo día después del trabajo, a excepción de hoy, que observó sorprendido como aquel hombre de gabardina seguía en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez guardando cuidadosamente cada utensilio que solía utilizar en un estuche de madera, fue cuando pensó en las palabras de su querida vendedora de diario, quién lo miraba ahora extrañada por su inusual horario de salida. La ignoro está vez por completo, sólo dándole un gesto de saludo, y dirigió sus pasos hasta llegar al moreno que intentaba cerrar el cierre de su mochila.

-Hola. -Murmuró bajito, llamando la atención del de gabardina, quien lo miró un poco sorprendido, con esos ojos, esos ojos...

\- ¿En qué puedo servirte? -Pronunció interrogante. Maldita mierda, su voz era tan rasposa y sensual, que pudo sentir una punzada en su entrepierna de inmediato. _Podrías servirme en muchas cosas._

-Yo-o quería decirte que tu trabajo es bueno, eres muy talentoso. -Sus ojos zafiro reflejaron algo de curiosidad, o sospecha, no estaba muy seguro de ello.

\- ¿Has visto mi trabajo? -Preguntó, y como si estuviera dudando de sus palabras, entrecerró su vista. _He visto más cosas de las que imaginas._

-Por supuesto, me encanta lo que haces. -Sonrió nervioso, olvidando completamente sus modales. -Lo siento, soy Dean Winchester.

-Castiel Shurley, es un placer. -El ojiazul le tendió su mano gratamente, no perdió tiempo y la estrechó. -Y gracias por el cumplido, no muchos se detienen a observar el arte. -Dicho eso, empezó a tomar sus cosas, parecía que estaba listo para dejar su conversación, y Dean no podía permitirlo.

-Quisiera comprar uno de tus cuadros para mi departamento. -Propuso rápidamente, sorprendiendo al moreno una vez más.

-En ese caso, estaré muy tentado a recibir una llamada tuya. - ¿Eso había sido una indirecta? De su gabardina sacó una especie de tarjeta, y se la tendió al rubio, y con manos temblorosas, pudo tomarla. -Hasta luego Dean. _¿Cómo era posible que su nombre se escuchara tan bien entre los labios del apuesto artista?_ Correspondió su despedida con una sonrisa enorme, y las dos palabras más comunes de ese día.

-Feliz navidad, Castiel. -Elevó su voz, haciendo que el nombrado girará de nuevo al rubio y le regalara una sutil sonrisa, no necesito otra palabra, ese gesto fue suficiente para hacer suspirar a Dean.

▫️☄️▫️

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? -Con una maleta mediana en su mano izquierda, y el boleto del avión en la derecha, miraba molesto a la recepcionista de la línea donde viajaría.

-La tormenta que se desató hace dos horas dejó imposibilitados los vuelos del aeropuerto, no podrá viajar hasta que la bestizca de nieve desaparezca o se esfume del centro de New York, lo lamento, pero podemos hacer su reembolso.

\- ¿Cuándo cree que eso pase? -Intentó buscar esperanza.

-Le seré sincera, no pierda el tiempo, leí que duraría por lo menos dos días más, así que no podrá viajar hasta después de navidad. ¡Siguiente! -Finalmente se rindió, preguntándose si esa mala suerte era cosa del destino, o por levantarse con el pie izquierdo esa misma mañana. Marcó el teléfono de su hermano, esperando para anunciar la mala noticia. Un tono, dos tonos...

\- ¡Dean! No me digas que no puedes subir al avión, para eso son tus calmantes. -El menor se burló, haciendo rodar los ojos al rubio.

-Sammy no podré viajar, no por los estúpidos calmantes que me compraste, una tormenta se desató y cancelaron todos los vuelos, estoy varado.

\- ¿Es de verdad? -Ahora su hermano sonaba preocupado. - ¿En auto? -Sugirió está vez.

-Tardaré medio día en llegar, no tiene sentido, llegaría a comer los restos del pie de mamá para volver al trabajo después.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, el abuelo está peleando con papá otra vez. -Bromeó su hermano, intentando animar una esperanza muerta.

-Es bueno que no deba separarlos yo. -Sonrió el mayor. -Saluda a todos de mi parte, dile a papá que iré en una semana.

-De acuerdo. -Contestó Sam. -Y Dean, feliz navidad, imbécil.

-Feliz navidad, perra. -Rieron ambos en carcajadas, y el rubio cortó la llamada, suspirando por la estúpida nieve, tan inoportuna, como siempre en New York.

-Parece que ambos nos quedaremos sin cena de navidad. -Una voz pastosa habló detrás de él, una que conoció hace un par de horas, cuyo sexy dueño había captado toda la atención de su mente, y también de su entrepierna. Volteó rápidamente para asegurarse de que no era una equivocación, y en definitiva, sus ojos no podían desconocer aquellos zafiros profundos.

-Castiel. -Pronunció sorprendido.

-Dean. -Respondió a su nombre. - ¿A donde tenías que viajar? -Preguntó curioso.

-Iba a Lawrence, Kansas, mi familia se reúne ahí. -Soltó un poco apenado, porque tal vez escuchó la conversación con su hermano. - ¿Y tú?

-Chicago, es de las únicas veces que veo a todos mis hermano juntos, no son muy propensos a convivencia familiar. -Se encogió de hombros. -Supongo que no notarán mi ausencia de tantos que somos. -Soltó divertido, haciendo que la chispa de curiosidad de Dean saliera a flote.

\- ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

-Humm... Somos nueve, y mi padre, diez. -Soltó despreocupado.

-Eso debe ser... Abrumador. -Comentó el rubio. -Yo apenas puedo con mi hermano. -Ambos rieron por lo dicho, y después llegó un silencio, un tanto incómodo, ¿y ahora qué debían hacer?

-Supongo que volveré a mi estudio, no es demasiado tarde. -Se encogió de hombros, tomando sus cosas para marcharse, justo como lo había hecho en el parque.

-Castiel espera. -De nuevo sus nervios habían hablado. -Nadie debería de pasar este día solo. -Castiel alzó sus cejas interrogante, procesando lo que ese rubio de traje y corbata quería decirle.

-No comprendo, ¿deseas que te haga compañía? -Sugirió el moreno, tanteando el terreno que ofrecía Dean.

-Ambos podríamos hacernos compañía. -Contestó simple, preguntándose internamente si en realidad era buena idea celebrar ese día con un extraño, con uno muy apuesto y probablemente no heterosexual. Castiel bajó sus maletas y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, acercándose peligrosamente al rubio y soltando una sonrisa ladina.

\- ¿Qué sugiere, señor Winchester? -Preguntó discreto, atento a las reacciones de Dean.

-Bueno, señor Shurley. -Le siguió la corriente. -Desconozco sus gustos y hábitos, así que podríamos ir a algún lugar para familias con su cena estropeada, y ordenar alguna cosa extraña, como pastel de frutas. -El ojiazul soltó una ligera carcajada, agudizando los sentidos del rubio, y haciéndolo más perceptible a las reacciones de Castiel.

-Estudié un año y medio en una escuela de chefs, sé cocinar casi cualquier cosa, si es de tu agrado claro, podríamos preparar algo más que pastel de frutas. -Insinuó vivaz. ¿Acababa de morder su labio?

-Suena fascinante. -Respondió alegre, tratando de evitar que su saliva se atorara, y no ahogarse por esa tensión que sentía, con Castiel tan cerca de su rostro.

-Lo es. -Completó el pintor, dispersando la distancia entre ellos y, sólo tal vez, las increíbles ganas que tenía el rubio de aventarse encima y comerle totalmente provechoso.

▫️☄️▫️

-Bajamos aquí. -El taxista aparcó en una esquina, dejando ver el reflejo de una serie de luces blancas desde afuera. Castiel dudó en terminar el viaje ahí, pero aún así no dijo nada y salió del auto al mismo tiempo que Dean, tomando sus cosas de la cajuela que se supone llevaría a Chicago con sus hermanos.

\- ¿Vives aquí? -El ojiazul miró el pent-house de aproximadamente treinta pisos, todo un monstruo a escala del Empire State.

-A puesto que te llamé más la atención, pero me temo que no, el supermercado está en frente. -Señaló la tienda, aún abierta. -Y no tengo nada en la cocina que no sea cereal o jugo de piña.

-Debo admitir que me sorprendería bastante, pero hay cosas mucho mejores de las cuales podría fijarme en ti, Dean. -Castiel miró ambos lados de la calle, y cruzó sin esperar al rubio, que lo miraba un tanto confuso, ¡pero vamos! Dean sabía exactamente a qué se referían aquellos ojos zafiro, sólo posponía su gran credibilidad.

▫️☄️▫️

\- ¿¡Bromeas!? ¡Está delicioso! -A casi un segundo plato, Dean saboreaba la pasta en salsa de tomate de Castiel, halagando ese toque especial que le daba al sabor, como si de alguna manera, pudiera sentir todos los colores del mundo recorrer su boca al mismo tiempo, el saco que formaba parte del traje había quedado en el sofá, y su camisa ahora estaba arremangada para evitar la suciedad, pero Castiel se acercó peligrosamente, tal como en el aeropuerto, y ahora podía darse el gusto de tener un paro cardíaco con tantos nervios, sin tantas personas de por medio.

-Tienes un poco... -De un sitio desconocido, tomó una servilleta y la pasó, delicadamente por la comisura de su labio, más lento de lo que se consideraba normal. -De salsa. -Su regalo de navidad, seguramente era esa mirada que le obsequiaba el moreno justo ahora, tan intensa y sensual que, con sólo proponérselo, Castiel lo haría venir en sus pantalones.

-Cas-Castiel. -Fue la única palabra coherente que se escuchó en el comedor de parte del ojiverde.

-Te deseo, Dean. -Su tono demandante provocó un escalofrío que recorrió su columna, encendiendo ese lado necesitado.

Después de lamer cuidadosamente sus propios labios, Castiel se encargó del rubio, besándolo ferozmente, reclamando su boca y haciendo que su compañero de romance cayera en la locura. Dean soltó un jadeo casi imperceptible, haciendo que Castiel sintiera un tirón en su entrepierna, sus manos sostuvieron el rostro del rubio con posesión, mientras Dean no salía de la sorpresa, pues ahora el moreno casi se encontraba sobre la mesa, besándolo sin interrupción y soltando caricias pretenciosas. Finalmente tomó iniciativa y tiró de su gabardina, ansioso para tener una sensación más profunda de la boca caliente de Castiel, el ojiazul enredó sus dedos entre el cabello dorado y sedoso, jaloneo con un poco de fuerza, provocando un pequeño gemido en Dean, al mismo tiempo que separaba sus bocas por centímetros.

\- ¿Quieres que te folle en la mesa, o prefieres ir a la cama? -Podría decir que las palabras de Castiel parecían autoritarias y duras, incluso algo extrañas, pero en ese momento solo le causaban una tremenda excitación, podía sentir los bellos erizarse con esa voz gruesa, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y solo atinó a regresar de vuelta el beso, tan húmedo, delicioso. Dean se levantó rápidamente, recostado sus brazos en el pecho del ojiazul mientras seguía el baile de sus lenguas tortuosamente lento, Castiel cambió el lugar de sus manos, recorriendo la espalda ancha del rubio, tan firme; al moreno le encantaba la forma en como Dean se dejaba manejar, por si no quedaba claro ya, su personalidad era sofisticada de alguna forma, liberal e indulgente, pero cuando se trataba de ese lado anhelante y salvaje, el podría ser demandante con lo que le gustaba, otra cosa más, era difícil que alguien llenará sus expectativas y, el rubio, sin duda cubría cada una de ellas de manera exuberante.

Sin despegar sus cuerpos, Dean guio aquella travesía hacia la cama, con algunos tropezones y golpes en los cuadros colgados, ambos no lograban sincronizar sus movimientos, pues su propio deseo podía más que ellos. Cuando por fin pudieron cruzar la puerta, Castiel reclamó de nuevo su posición, acorralando a su compañero de noche en una de las paredes interiores de la habitación, aprisionando el cuerpo del rubio, moldeando su cintura y su redondo trasero, simplemente hermosos eran los pequeños gemidos que soltaba, como si de una adolescente se tratase. Sus colonias se mezclaban con el espesor del ambiente, haciendo que la fragancia los envolviese de forma sutil, Castiel dirigió sus manos traviesas al cinturón del rubio, jalándolo junto con el pantalón ágilmente, haciendo que ambos soltaran un gemido profundo cuando sus erecciones se rozaron entre ellas. La pasión pasó a ser más intensa y no perdió tiempo en aquel hombre. Se separó de él, dejándolo confundido, y ahora, bastante sonrojado junto a aquella pared.

-Desnúdate para mí. -Ordenó el moreno al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba su pantalón. Dean tragó en seco, y con sus manos temblando torpemente desabotonó su camisa blanca lo más rápido que pudo, la dejó caer en sus pies, haciendo lo mismo con esos pantalones lisos, sus zapatos recién lustrados fueron aventados sin importancia junto a sus calcetines, cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa interior levantó la mirada, buscando a los ojos azules por mera curiosidad, y vaya que se sintió nervioso, incluso más que enrojecido por cómo tenía la vista en Castiel; estaba sentado en la cama, tocando su propia erección y mirándolo fijamente, siendo testigo de su atisbo porque lo follaran de una buena vez. Dio los pasos necesarios para llegar a él, y sin más bajo su ropa sobrante, dejando ver lo endurecido y excitado que estaba, Castiel le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, y sin esperar aquello, el ojiazul lamio descaradamente toda su extensión, deteniéndose en la punta y presionándola con su propia lengua, Dean soltó un jadeo intenso, y sus caderas se movieron hacia enfrente por reflejo, pero Castiel ya se había retirado, el moreno tomó una de sus manos y tiro bruscamente de ella, se dejó hacer y cayó en las suaves sábanas con Castiel encima suyo, quien junto sus miembros con su mano y empezó a masturbarlos mutuamente, ambos comenzaron una sinfonía de gemidos, Dean tomó del hombro al ojiazul y lo atrajo hacia sí para unir sus bocas otra vez, el beso era fogoso, sucio y sexy, ahora sus caderas se acompasaban para rozar sus erecciones crecientes, Dean podía venirse en segundos con el artista si seguía moviéndose tan sensual, pero obviamente Castiel no lo permitiría.

-Lubricante... -Pronunció de nuevo con esa gruesa voz, haciendo que las pupilas de Dean se dilataran, y el líquido preseminal saliera en pequeñas cantidades.

-Está en el baño, iré por...

-No. -Contestó seco. -Yo me encargo. -Dean sintió un escalofrío cuando la piel del moreno dejó de cubrirlo del frío, y admiró silenciosamente el trasero de Castiel, así como esa espalda ancha que caminaba al baño que le había enseñado hace un par de horas, entonces decidió hacer algo que pocas veces permitía, y que seguramente Castiel aprovecharía al máximo, se sentó de rodillas y bajo sus brazos para que tocaran la cama, levantó su trasero y recargó su rostro en una almohada, ofreciéndole una vista sin igual al ojiazul que, cuando entró con el pequeño botecito en sus manos casi lo derrama por apretarlo de más. Sin duda se sorprendió por la sumisión de Dean, y como si no fuera posible ya, su polla dio un brinco, y la sintió más dura de lo que pudiera soportar. Como un león acechando su presa, Castiel se acercó a pasos silenciosos, embobado por ese trasero tan lindo que poseía aquel hombre. Subió a la cama y tocó la entrada caliente de Dean con su miembro, haciéndolo estremecer por el contacto, inició un recorrido de besos en su espalda, tan suave y deliciosa, acercó tres dedos a la boca del ojiverde y no tuvo que decir nada, pues Dean no perdió tiempo y los chupo, ensalivándolos como si del pene de Castiel se tratara. Rápidamente metió dos dedos en la entrada de Dean, quien soltó un jadeo pasional por la brusquedad que usaba, los movió en círculos y lo penetró rápidamente, metió uno tercero y los enterró lo más que pudo, arrebatándole esta vez un gemido que no logró reprimir.

-Castiel maldita sea solo fóllame. -Dean enloquecía por querer el miembro de Castiel dentro suyo y se estaba hartando de la tortuosa atención que le daba el ojiazul, quien al oír la queja del rubio sacó sus dedos sin nada de delicadeza, para después golpear con la misma mano las nalgas de Dean, haciendo que aquel sonido más que erótico se escuchara en toda la habitación.

\- ¿Dónde están tus modales, bombón? -Preguntó burlesco ante el quejido que soltó el rubio. Sin esperar respuesta derramó el líquido frío en su mano, llevándola a su miembro palpitante y sacándose un jadeo por la sensación; necesitaba estar dentro de Dean, lo necesitaba ya. Recorrió sus piernas que temblaban desde hace rato, y terminó en sus caderas, las tomó hundiendo sus dedos en la piel y acercó su polla a la entrada húmeda de Dean, la restregó suciamente y sin poder aguantar más, penetró con fuerza al lindo trasero que se alzaba frente a él, Dean no pudo callar y maldijo por el movimiento inesperado, lo sentía tan grande que, seguramente, a la mañana siguiente le costaría levantarse de ahí, el interior del rubio era justo, apretado y encajaba a la perfección.

-Eres tan perfecto, tan caliente. -Castiel intentó ser más considerado por el increíble partido que era aquel ojiverde, y terminó de hundir su polla lentamente, se movió en círculos hasta que Dean soltó pequeños gemidos que le avisaban que podía seguir, sacó lentamente su extensión, y la metió de nuevo con mayor velocidad, repitió eso un par de veces, para luego embestirlo con toda su energía, lo folló tan duro y rápido, y a Dean le encantó, les sonidos guturales realmente destinados a la pornografía eran escuchados en todo el departamento, Castiel sostuvo la polla olvidada de Dean, quien gimió más que satisfecho por la atención, ambos sincronizaron sus movimientos y se permitieron entregarse, sintiendo el mejor de los placeres acercarse lentamente.

-Cass... ¡Oh si! ¡Justo ahí! -Dean comenzó a ver estrellas, su cordura desapareció y se dejó llevar, viniéndose en las frazadas mientras Castiel aún lo masturbaba, importándole poco lo sucio que podía quedar.

-Mmm... Dean... -Tomó el trasero del rubio, separándolo tratando de llegar más profundo, sintiendo llegar su propio orgasmo. Lo embistió un par de veces más y por fin pudo correrse dentro, llenando su interior por completo.

Dean no pudo resistir más y se dejó caer por completo, al igual que el ojiazul que trató de no aplastarlo, se removieron hasta acomodar sus cuerpos, cubriéndose del frío de la noche y, dedicándose una mirada alegre.

-Feliz navidad, Dean. -Susurró Castiel, haciendo salir una carcajada por parte del rubio, quién sólo asintió cansado, cerrando sus ojos y cayendo en un sueño profundo, acompañado segundos después por el ojiazul.

▫️☄️▫️

¿Quién creen que despertó sintiendo un vacío a un lado suyo?

Dean se removió hasta librarse de la pereza, después abrió los ojos y miró su alrededor, extrañamente sentía un exceso de sed y se dispuso a ir por agua, fue cuando una punzada le llegó abajo, haciéndolo maldecir, recordando la noche que había pasado, rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba solo en el cuarto, pero un sonido que escuchó desde afuera lo alertó, fue a investigar, primero vistiéndose con su ropa interior y una pijama que solo consistía en la parte de abajo, salió despacio y silencioso por si se trataba de un intruso, cuando llegó a la cocina, vio a Castiel, se encontraba bebiendo de su taza favorita, mientras movía la sartén tan natural como alguien que sabía estar en una cocina, también observaba que llevaba puesta su gabardina, pero parecía llevar solo eso a sus espaldas. Sonriendo travieso se acercó lentamente, tratando de que el ojiazul no lo notará, hasta que lo abrazó por detrás, sosteniendo su pecho con ambas manos. _Sin duda alguna sólo tenía puesta la gabardina._

-Buenos días bella durmiente. -Sonrió divertido. -¿Deseas café fresco, instantáneo? -Dijo alzando la taza, con letras pequeñas en cursiva que decían el nombre de su antigua ciudad. _Lawrence. D. W. -_ No entiendo porque tienes una cafetera que no usas, sé que le compras siempre a Charlie, además no tienes nada para hacerla funcionar, ni granos de café, tampoco filtros. _Era su gabardina, y también la ropa interior lo que vestía._

-Los tengo en el estante de arriba. -Se burló el rubio. - ¿Eres un acosador?

-Intento no serlo, pero vaya que ese trasero me ha cautivado. -Seguido de eso, le robó un largo beso a Dean, esta vez no era una necesidad sexual, solo disfrutaba el sabor de esos labios tan adictivos. -Toma. -Castiel le tendió otra taza de color amarillo mostaza, vertiendo el líquido amargo en ella. -Ve al comedor, te llevaré lo que estoy preparando.

-Deberíamos hablar de tu jurisdicción. -Bromeó el ojiverde, atendiendo a las indicaciones del artista.

Sentado en el mismo lugar de ayer, la luz de la mañana iluminaba el lugar muchísimo mejor que el día anterior, tanto así que, mientras soplaba despacio su bebida caliente, observó entre las cosas de Castiel, un cuadro meramente familiar recargado a un lado de la puerta de la cocina; este no solo era un boceto, sino un paisaje lleno con los colores apropiados del lugar. Era la vista del parque desde la vista del ojiazul cada día, pero en aquella pintura no sólo podían apreciarse decenas de árboles, las luces brillantes de colores en temporada, o la nieve espesa a montones, incluso había algo más que el propio carrito de la pelirroja. Se levantó de la silla curioso por la imagen cortada por una manta negra que cubría parte de la obra, levantó la tela lentamente, frunciendo el ceño a más no poder ante la imagen que se presenta presentaba en sus ojos.

\- ¿Te gusta? Supongo que ya la habías visto, la estuve haciendo las últimas semanas, cada que podía verte.

\- ¿Soy yo? -Soltó sorprendido, mirando como su silueta yacía sentada en esa banca verde, con un vaso de cinta café igual a los de Charlie reposando en su mano, un traje azul marino era lo que vestía, con, increíblemente, su corbata favorita.

-No, sólo es un sujeto parecido a ti. -Castiel rodó los ojos divertido. -Creí que ya lo habías notado, y que por eso seguías sentándote en el mismo lugar. -Dijo con una mueca, algo avergonzado por haber confundido las acciones del rubio.

-Sobre eso... -Dean soltó una risita nerviosa, llamando la atención del moreno. -En realidad jamás pude ver tu trabajo, lo dije porque tu sabes... Quería algo más que tu nombre, Cass. -Castiel lo miró algo duro, y Dean creyó que se iría sin más por sus mentiras, pero lo sorprendió cuando esté lo tomó del mentón, acariciando sus labios tentativamente.

-Tienes un buen desayuno y un café no mejor que el de Charlie. -Con eso le besó dulcemente, haciendo que ambos se sintieran revolotear.

-Y la mejor noche buena. -Completo insinuoso. 

-Y también será la mejor navidad. -El ojiazul le siguió la corriente, atrayéndolo hacia él, sintiendo la temperatura subir como en la cena de la noche anterior.

Está de más decir lo que hicieron el resto del día, y también lo que pasó después de semanas, tal vez meses, solo importaba aquel día, aquella víspera de navidad que pudieron encontrarse a su modo, y disfrutarlo como sólo ellos sabían hacerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> 🎄 Jamás había escrito algo así, ya saben, smut, así que perdónenme.


End file.
